Recuerdos
by Angel Chigary
Summary: -Cállate Potter no hagas tanto ruido y déjame dormir…-Sirius Black , el chico mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts, se tapaba con la almohada para evitar que su amigo lo despertase.


¡¡Hola gente!! Primero gracias por haber entrado aquí. Este fanfic de los merodeadores es un fic conjunto entre Soraya y yo, Amni (bueno, ese s mi nick en la otra cuenta aquí soy Chigary ). Esperamos que os guste y, por cierto, este primer capitulo es solo la introducción y es corto, pero tranquilos que pronto estará el segundo y es bastante más largo .

Disclaimer: Nada a parte de algún que otro personaje nos pertenece a nosotras, si no a JKRowling y demás ¡¡No nos denunciéis por favor!!

****

****

**Capitulo 1**

**La reunión de los merodeadores**

-¡¡Vamos Black levántate rápido tenemos que irnos!!-James Potter, un chico guapo, de pelo desordenado y ojos color avellana intentaba despertar en vano a su mejor amigo, no, no era solo un amigo, era su hermano de toda la vida.

-Cállate Potter no hagas tanto ruido y déjame dormir…-Sirius Black, el chico mas codiciado de todo Hogwarts, con su pelo negro lacio, (en esos momentos enmarañado) y con ojos de un profundo color azul, se tapaba con la almohada para evitar que su amigo lo despertase.

-¡¡¡¡¡CANUTO EL EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS NOS VA A DEJAR POR TU CULPA!!!!!-gritó James.

-El qué…-pregunto Sirius somnoliento.

-¡EL EXPRESO!-le respondió.

Sirius reaccionó de repente, se levantó de la cama de un salto y corrió hacia el baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Remus Lupin, un licántropo que los no había podido acompañarlos durante todo el verano y Peter Petigrew, otro del grupo, les habían estado esperando abajo en el salón de la casa de James .Diez minutos mas tarde se encontraban los cuatro amigos sentados en la mesa desayunando y conversando alegremente.

Solo faltaban tres miembros del grupo los cuales verían en el expreso de Hogwarts. Se les hacía tarde y tenían que llegar al anden 9 y ¾ de Londres, se apresuraron a para terminar de comer, fueron por sus baúles, mutuamente se ayudaron para bajarlos mas rápido, salieron de la casa, tomaron el autobús noctámbulo (un autobús grande de color azul eléctrico, de tres pisos, especial para magos)y con ayuda del botones subieron los baúles y partieron hacia la estación de trenes.

Al llegar, cada uno bajo su baúl del transporte para magos y se dirigieron a la barrera del anden 9 y ¾, al llegar al lugar que había entre las estaciones 10 y 9 con mucho disimulo se posaron en la pared de ladrillos que la dividía, de repente la traspasaron, primero Sirius, después Lupin y por ultimo James seguido de Peter. Un grupo de chicas de tercero los esperaban en la verja y al verlos comenzaron a gritar como locas rodeándolos. En ese momento escucharon entre el bullicio dos aplausos, y la voz de una chica que gritaba:

-Felicitaciones Black, ¡te has ganado el premio de idiota petulante del año!-Sirius giró la cabeza y vio a la joven que le gritaba, con su cabello entre ondulado y liso de color negro azabache pero con reflejos morados hechos con magia, sus ojos de un color púrpura que expresaba frialdad pero a la vez una calidez inexplicable, se encontraba parada al lado de una de sus amiga inseparable, una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes brillantes que caminaban hacia ellos. Al llegar Sirius le respondió:

-Pero miren quienes llegaron dos de las únicas miembros hembra del grupo de los merodeadores de todo Hogwarts, Marianne Helsing y Lily Evans…-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de casanova.

-Si, tal vez y los que están aquí son los chicos más buscados en todo Hogwarts ¿no es así, Black?- Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras que Lily y James se miraban uno al otro tímidamente.

-Pues… claro-respondió James sonriendo.

-Bueno entonces vamos que Peter ha ido ya a guardarnos un sitio…-Marianne tomó por la túnica a Sirius y lo subió a rastras al tren, caminaron por un largo pasillo hasta llegar al último compartimiento donde ya se encontraba sentado chico que había nombrado ella, siempre era el primero a entrar mientras Marianne y Sirius se peleaban, y así de paso buscaba un sitio. Se sentaron y afuera se escuchó un potente silbido que quería decir que el tren se estaba poniendo en marcha, no habían pasado cinco minutos desde que había avanzado cuando aparecieron en la puerta del compartimiento dos jóvenes una de pelo marrón completamente liso hasta la cintura, de ojos azules con excelente figura y piel blanca como la nieve y una rubia con rizos bien definidos, ojos celestes y piel igual de blanca que la primera. La rubia se puso las manos en la cintura y les dijo:

-Helsing, Evans… ¿que hacen en este compartimiento con nuestros novios?-dijo señalando a Sirius y a James- Sabemos que se mueren por ellos pero no es como para que nos los quieran quitar de esta manera tan baja… ¿no tienen ni siquiera dignidad?

-Discúlpame Elizabeth pero nosotras tenemos mas derecho que tu a estar aquí, porque te recuerdo cerebro de mosquito, que nosotras somos miembros del grupo de los merodeadores… -le recordó Marianne pensando que se habían dejado a una de las barbies, Annabella.

-¿A si?, pues fíjate que Tiffany y yo tenemos mas derecho que tu o… ¿no es así Sirius?- dijo Elizabeth picándole un ojo descaradamente a este.

-Claro que si…-respondió Sirius embobado, la chica sonrió maliciosamente y paso por enfrente de Marianne y Lily y le dio un profundo beso a Sirius.

-Eres de lo peor Black…-dijo Marianne y salió del compartimiento furiosa.

-Vamos Evans…acompaña a tu amiguita-dijo la peli-marrón, le paso por un lado a Lily y le dio un beso a James también. Lily suspiro profundamente, negó con la cabeza y salió del compartimiento como su amiga.

Lily camino por varios compartimientos buscando a Marianne, a la cual encontró en uno de los primeros compartimientos sola, recostada al vidrio de la ventana y mirando hacia fuera con ojos que expresaban una tristeza pero a la vez un enojo increíblemente grande que de tan solo mirarlos daba miedo.


End file.
